Dreamers Path
by ayaai
Summary: The sequel to my first soul reaver fanfic. Raziel had a son and now the story follows him. To finding a girl that has more meaning then he knows, and the revival of Kain.


[This is the sequal to my Soul reaver Fanfic: Key of existance :x Raziel and Rose had a son. He is half human half vampire. He can wield the soul reaver like his dad, where the necklace from his mom hung around his neck. He hunts the vampires attacking the humans, and looks like the human form of Raziel. He is 25 now and ja XD enjoy!

_My father was a vampire, my mother was a halfling. I was told stories how my mother and father saved the world from kain. They told me he was gone for good, but sometimes even the darkness will never fade away._

Alec sat on the roof top with his dark blue hair floating in the air as a gentle wind brushes through his hair. He looked human, nothing like his father at all but he had a black scarf covering his face and black, skin tight cloths clinging to his form. He was able to weild the Soul Reaver, but in a different form of what his father had weild it. The sword laid upon Alec's back as his yellow eyes gaze at the city bellow. "Humans...hunt my kind..But I am their kind as well.." Alec mutters, before his form stands up and walks along the roof. He believes Kain was still alive, and he knew that kain would be up to something to run this world. Jumping off the roof, and onto the streets bellow Alec's form moves silently as his eyes look around. No humans were out, no sound at all. He didn't like this at all, and before long he heard a scream from up ahead.

A girl, around 18, was running along the pathway to the city Alec lived in. Her long red hair floats in the air as she moves her feet quickly. Her form hidden under a cloak as her pale green eyes look back to see the giant hellhound closing in on her. Alec stood there outside of the town watching the girl, before grabbing his sword and walking forward a bit. As the girl, trips and falls onto the ground hard alec's form moves quickly. The girl laid there waiting to feel the weight of the hellhound on her form, but only hears it screeching in death, before her eyes catch it falling over and onto the ground hard. Alec puts his sword away, before walking to the girl and stares at her. She stood up, before the cloak fell away from her form. She had on what look to be gypsy cloths, and a lot of see through material. Alec's eyes still looking at the girl, before looking away with his cheeks glowing red.

"You ok, miss?" Alec asked as he kept looking away. The girl was brushing the seethrough pants of her's before moving her hands along the short purple skirt. Her top almost looked like it was just a light purple bikini, if it hadn't been for the sleeves that attatched to the side of the top. Her eyes look to alec, before she bows slightly, "Thank you sir. For saving me." She stood up right and smiles gently, "My name is Yuri." Alec's eyes watch Yuri, before he nods and steps back a bit, "You should come with me. I need to make sure..well, make sure nothing else is following you." A smile crosses his lips, before his arms move. Picking up Yuri, Alec's form moves along the streets of the city, before getting to an abandon home. Setting Yuri down inside what looked like a kitchen, Alec moves to the front door and locks it before sighing. "So why was that monster chaseing you yuri?" Yuri stood there looking out the window as her hands fiddle with a green stone that hung from her wrists. "Someone wanted me..for my magic, for my blood. He kept telling me, he was killed many times, but not even a vampire can keep him down." Her eyes close tightly, before she looks towards Alec.

"Is..there something else i can wear besides what I have on? Would be nice to change." She smiles happily, as Alec shows her to a clothing room. After a few minutes, Alec stood there with his mouth open wide as well as his eyes. Yuri was standing there in a black short skirt, with a skin tight dark purple top that took on all her curves. Bellow that she has one black boots, and along her arms were elbow high, fingerless, black gloves. The green stones still hanging from her wrist. Yuri's long red hair in a tight braid as it drapes over her shoulder, "This feels much better." She says with a smile, before yawning softly. Alec's form move as she pushes her to a bed room, "Sleep for now. I'll keep watch, don't worry." Yuri blushes, and nods before closing the door behind her. Her form moves onto the bed, as she lies down. Falling into a deep sleep while Alec sat outside the room watching and waiting for any danger.

By morning Yuri was behind Alec as she walks with him. Her arms crossed under her chest as she looks towards the ground. The winter sun was high up, and warming the area, though there was the thick slience between Yuri and Alec as they walked the path to a new town. Yuri sighs, before her eyes turn to the left as she sees a pillar and a river near by. Her eyes widen with delight, as she heads off the path and towards the pillar. Alec's feet stop, as his eyes watch Yuri before he sighs and follows and stands at the pillar. Yuri was standing there near the river smiling, before her hands raise up. The green gems glow brightly, before her form stared to move to a beat that was playing in her head. Alec stood there watching as strands of the water from the river rise up and move around Yuri. Watching her form move along the grass with grace, before his ears hear her voice ring out. He felt so relaxed, and yet drawn to Yuri now as he watches, listens to her preform. The gems stop glowing, as Yuri's head turns before screaming.

Alec snaps out of his daze, before he sees some vampire hunters, and smaller versions of the hell hound that was chaseing Yuri before. He growls, and pulls his sword out, before running towards Yuri. Her eyes widen as she sees alec infront of her keeping his sword up to protect Yuri. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Alec said as His sword comes up to kill the hunters infront of him, before running towards the rest to kill them and the hell hounds. Yuri stood there watching Alec, before her eyes close and her hands come up to her chest, A white glow forms in her hands and taking up the entire area she was standing in, making Alec and the hunters stop and look at the glow. Then with out warning a white dragon comes out fast and starts hitting the hunters into the river, before it charges at Alec. His sword comes up to defend himself, but the dragon dissapears in time. Alec puts his sword away, before he run and catches Yuri as she falls over. Her breathing was light, but she was still alive. A smile crosses his lips as he picks her up and heads off to the next town.


End file.
